Large display panels such as stadium displays may consist of numerous small light emitting elements arranged in an array. A typical light emitting element consists of an LED die mounted in a plastic housing. However, many plastics used in LED housings are susceptible to moisture absorption from the environment which can cause the LED in the housing to fail.
Some displays also include a plastic plate surrounding the light emitting elements to hide printed circuit boards and other components and to improve contrast. These plastic plates may impose minimum height requirements for light emitting elements so that they are not obscured by the plastic plate. These height requirements complicate the design of plastic housings for light emitting elements, either increasing the mass which increases susceptibility to moisture, or resulting in flimsy housings that are prone to cracking or other physical failures.